A New Threat
by Hails The Fox
Summary: after the events of A New Beginning, The smashers have been training Hails to be a smasher, and its almost time for the smashers friends to come visit! When Hails thinks he may be remembering something, T-primid attacks with a blast from the past! can Hails and the smashers defeat T-primid? or will he get the subspace energy from Hails!


It had been a while since Tabprimid tried to steal some strange energy witch master hand identified as tabuu's residual energy after subspace self-destructed. Each of the brawlers have been teaching Hails how to fight, with Mario and lugi helping his jumps, sonic helping his speed, lucario training him in patience, and the villans teaching him how to use smash attacks.

*in the multi-man brawl arena...*

?: Take this!

*a loud impacting noise is heard as some alloys are seen getting smacked into next week and, well, exploding!*

?: Heh, this is getting kinda easy!

*The creature is shown, finally revealed to be Hails in a training simulation.*

Hails: k fox! I think that's all of th-

Alloy: DIIIEEE!

Hails: wait, missed one. *axe-kicks the alloy into oblivion*

Alloy: I WILL RETUUURRN!

Hails: k, now I'm done!

Fox: ok, simulation over!

*hails walks out of a door while the stage behind him vanishes*

Hails: k, how was my score?

Fox: well, you lost 150 health, which is less than last time… you took them out in 1:50, so that brings your previous score of 67 to about 85.

Hails: that's a nice improvement if I do say so myself!

Fox: yea, but I think we should head back to the main room, we have a few people who are coming to the smasher mansion to visit their friends, maybe we will figure out which world you are from now!

Hails: that would be nice…

*Hails doesn't have any memory of which world he was from*

*they walk into the main room of smash mansion, called smasher mansion by some*

Hails: who are these guys?

Fox: over by the Mario gang are daisy, koopa kid, or baby bowser as they call him, geno, mallow, starlow, dreambert, and toadsworth.

Fox: by sonic are Knuckels, shadow, eggman, and Tails!

Hails: tails….sounds….familier….

Fox: hmm? Maybe he knows you somehow.

Hails: maybe…

Fox: over there are my allies, Slippy, Falco, Pepper, peppy, and krystal.

Hails: hmm…I think Ill go say hi to some of these guys.

*hails walks over to many of the visiting heroes/villans.*

Starlow: Hello-yello!

Hails: erm….hi?

Starlow: Mario has told me some good things about your training, I hope whatever that primid was doesn't come back!

Dreambert: hello young Hails, ive heard of your plight. If your ever in need of any help, I will see what I can do.

Hails: heh, thanks!

Baby bowser: HEHEHE! Another hero? You better fear me! Im going to be the future ruler of all the worlds!

Hails: ….thats cute kid….

Knuckels: sonic has told me about your strength, id like to spar some time!

Hails: ok then, ill see you when I got time.

Shadow: hmph, you don't seem powerful, I could take you out 10 seconds flat.

Hails: you want to verify that darky?

*hails walks over to tails who is having a small chat with sonic*

Tails: ….and that's how I was able to stop the battle kukku army again!

Sonic: wow tails, seems like everythings going great back on Mobius! Hey, speaking of

Going great, remember that new smasher I mentioned?

Tails: yea?

Sonic: well here he comes, but just so you know, his name is very simaler to yours for some reason.

Hails: hi sonic! Hi…er….Tails right?

Tails: …your Hails right?

Hails: yea?

Tails: …hmm…why do i feel like I know you…

Hails: mutual feeling.

*before they could figure anything out, a earthquake started up, causing everyone to scatter and flee outside of the mansion, but when they get out there, they see a familier face…*

Sonic: TabPrimid!

Tprimid: im not alone….look over there…hehehehe

?: GAAOOOOOOOOOH!

Metaknight: impossible….lucas said he exploded into a subspace bomb…

Lucas: I thaught he did!

Pkm trainer: GALLOM!

BOSS BATTLE: GALLOM REBORN!

Health: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

Info: Gallom reborn is gallom back from the dead, now harvesting some of tabuu's energy, is even stronger than before!

Fighters: Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Tails, Hails

BEGIN ENCOUNTER:

Sonic: GUYS! GET OUT OF HERE! Me Mario, Kirby, tails, and Hails will take it on!

Kirby: poyoya!  
Mario: Letsa go!

Luigi: okedoky!

Sonic: lets roll!

Tails: ill do my best!

Hails: no time to waste, lets do this!

Gallom: GAOOOOOH!*launches rocket arms at Kirby*

Kirby:*inhales the fists and becomes rocket Kirby*

Sonic: Kirby! Give me a boost!

Kirby: POYO!*turns into a rocket which sonic jumps onto*

*sonic rams rocket Kirby into gallom, then spindashes into it, only to get smashed into the ground and knocked unconsius*

Mario: MAMAMEA!

Luigi: m-m-mario! Ima scared!

Mario: cmon lugi! Bro attack time!

Luigi: ALRIGHT!  
Mario and luigi: STARLOW!

Starlow: alright!

Mario, luigi, and starlow: STAR CRASH!

*Mario, luigi, and starlow, all creat a 3 colored star and crash down onto gallom's head*

Gallom: GAAAAAOOOOOOH!

Galloms current health: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mario, luigi, and starlow: DIRECT HIT!*they get smashed into a wall, getting KO'ed in the process*

Kirby: POYO! *Kirby looks around to try and find Tails and Hails*

Hails: KIRBY! DUCK!

Kirby: poyo? *SMASH* POYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa….

Fighters remaining: Hails, Tails

Fighters KO'ed: Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Starlow, Kirby

Gallom: GAAAAOOOOOOOH!

Hails: oh god..Tails, we need to work together!  
Tails: I should think so!

Hails and tails: QUAD TAIL'ED COMBO!

*they unleash a flurry of punches and kicks onto gallom's core*

Gallom: GAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Gallom: Health remaining: IIIIII

Gallom: HYPERION MODE, ENGAGED!

Hails and Tails: wut?

*tails gets KO'ed by the shockwave from the change in gallom, as well as everyone seems to be repeled from gallom as he charges…the old cliché subspace bomb*

Dreambert: OH NO! when that thing explodes, if what Mario said is true, this explosion will doom us all!

Knuckels: and even I can see that the heroes are getting shot away from him by the energy pulse!

Shadow: wait…look there, Hails seems to be reacting to something….wait…Master hand! Didn't you say hails couldn't use smashballs for some reason?

MasterHand: why yes I did….it is mystifying for me as well…

Shadow: send him one now….i have a feeling something good will happen…

*back at the battle, Galloms energy pulse injured it as well, leaving it with I health point left*

Hails: *tries to breath* why…do…i….feel….so….sleepy….

?: HAILS! CATCH!  
Hails: w-what?

*master hand smashes through the barrior and throws a smash ball at Hails, then gets sent flying to a wall*

Hails: MASTER HAND!*looks back at gallom and starts glowing* YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!

*Hails jumps up and smashes the smash ball, causing him to glow brighter than normal*

Hails: *jumps into the air as an aurora appears in the sky*

Gallom: 10….9….8…..7…

Hails: *causes what appears to be a big ice sphere form*

Gallom: 6…5….4….3….

Hails: *cue his world theme as he finnaly shouts the name of his final smash* ARCTIC FREEZE!

Gallom: ..2…

Hails: *dashes straight down with the ice sphere following like a meteor*

Gallom: ..1..

Hails:*smashes gallom with the sphere, causing him to freeze before he self-destructs*

Hails: And now to finish it! *axe kicks Gallom reborn in his frozen state, causing it to explode into tiny shards of ice*

TabPrimid: OH NO! NOT AGAIN!*runs off*

Hails: *poses* phew…too close!

*hails looks up to see a small dark sphere floating where gallom was*

Hails: huh? *the sphere enters him*

Hails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

?: subspace log 01, Hails exploration:

After finding a portal to subspace, me and my friends, nova and terra, decided to go exploring, after a while we were face to face with many primids, and a strange man was commanding them….orb….ubs…..ener…..*static*

Hails: wha….what was that….a memory? I feel strangely stronger now….*looks back at his KO'ed friends* I almost forgot they turned into trophies upon defeat…*revives them, then drags them back to the mansion*

Kirby: POYO!*noms an apple*

MetaKnight: I would normaly suggest he don't eat so much…but he did take a lot of damage.

King dedede: yeup. Even I have to compliment the little guy for living through that much damage.

Sonic: oh man…So I was Ko'ed first..?

Mario: yep, don'ta worry about ita.

Tails: so, you finnaly were able to use your final smash huh hails?

Hails: yea, not to mention a bit of my memory!

All: you WHAT?

Hails: yea! I remembered a bit….and what I remembered was heading into subspace with some friends, and seeing whom I think was tabuu…it got fuzzy when I saw tabuu.

Fox: well, lets not dwell on it now, it's a time for celabration!

Sonic: yea! Lets kick back and relax!

Dreambert: ahuh!

Starlow: yep!

Link: *nods*

Toon link: *nods*

Kirby: poyo!

*they celebrated long into the night, but master hand insisted that the visiting heroes stay till they figure out what Tabprimid wanted with subspace energy*

*if you are playing music to this, play count blecks theme from super paper Mario, not boss theme*

?: well…DID YOU GET IT?

T-primid: n-n-n-n-no! Gallom reborn failed!

?: YOU IDIOT! Now hes stronger than ever!

T-primid: p-p-please master! Spare me!

?: fine…but no more plans from you…next time ill send one of our newest recruits….

*a young hedgehog was running away from shadow bugs at subspace*

?: where are the others when you need em! *gets tackled by the bugs*

NO! NO! N….i….serve…..subspace….*twisted laugh*


End file.
